


Time-Stamp: Loki's Day Out

by Geekthefreakout



Series: Of Gods and Kings and Broken Things [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Einar the horse, Fluff, Gen, Horse OC - Freeform, Loki needs to get out more, No beta we die like Avengers, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Shuri gets her way, Shuri is worth more than one avenger, Thor is king, look I'm not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekthefreakout/pseuds/Geekthefreakout
Summary: Loki has been on his best behavior, staying in New Asgard and doing his princely duties, content for now to spend his days doing paperwork and spending time with Einar and Bucky.Shuri thinks he should get out more. She's usually right.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Loki & Shuri (Marvel)
Series: Of Gods and Kings and Broken Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Time-Stamp: Loki's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ALIVE!! So I wrote half of this time-stamp almost 10 months ago, and never finished it because I started hyperfixating elsewhere and also the pandemic has unsurprisingly been bad for my mental health, which in turn meant I was writing less. I'm still more-or-less stuck in Supernatural mode (if you read my other stuff or follow me on tumblr you might have noticed), but I wanted to let you know I have NOT forgotten about this series. So... enjoy this little slice!

“You spend too much time with only a man and a horse for company.” Shuri declared one day, throwing herself onto the sofa without so much as a by-your-leave. Loki looked up from his desk, a sardonic eyebrow raised.

“Hello, Princess Shuri, please allow me to welcome you into my rooms. Perhaps a refreshment for you while I finish my work?”

“Oh, stop, no one else is here.” Shuri waved a dismissive hand. “And the Valkyrie said you’re not doing anything important. Don’t deflect, Tricksy Prince.”

“Ah, yes, because Valkyrie would know all about it.”

“Since she served the court of Asgard since your grandfather’s days, I thought she might have an idea.”

“The War Council is not the same.” Loki grumbled, but put aside his work anyway. Supply reports _were_ important… but they were also dreadfully dull. “You were saying something about the company I keep.” He prompted, and Shuri grinned.

“I know that Einar is a paragon of horsedom, and that Bucky Barnes is the finest White Boy in all the Nine Realms… but when is the last time you spoke to anyone else about something that’s _not_ work?”

“I told Thor he was a brainless oaf not too days ago.” Loki replied immediately.

Shuri shot him a look, which he met calmly. The stare down lasted a full minute before his mouth twitched.

“I don’t suppose telling Valkyrie to piss off counts either.”

“Nope.”

“Well, what would you have me do? I’m the Prince; when I walk among my people I am always working. There are still those who mistrust me, and those who do still expect—and even need—me to always behave as such. Bucky and Einar hold no such expectations.”

Shuri frowned.

“Thor is king, and—”

“And well loved by Asgard’s people, as well as Midgard’s. He won that love being his boisterous self. A friend to all, a warrior proud. As for me—even the children, who delight in my tricks, grow out of desiring my friendship eventually. It may surprise you, Princess, but I was never the favored son.” Loki’s voice had taken a bitter turn, which he had not intended. He made an effort to lighten his tone when he continued. “At any rate, the treaty states that I am confined to New Asgard unless accompanied by an Avenger that is _not_ my brother. My options are limited.”

“You will be accompanied by me.” Shuri declared, with all the confidence of the child she was. “As Princess of Wakanda and the primary witness to your rehabilitation, I am worth at least two Avengers. Come along, let’s go!”

“And where, precisely, are we going?” Loki asked, not rising from his seat even as Shuri leapt off the sofa with a grin.

“Out.” Shuri said simply. “To learn about your neighbors’ culture. And then you may come to Wakanda with me and learn more. Perhaps you will find new things to enjoy, more people to talk to.”

“I was here when my neighbors worshipped us, I witnessed the foundation of their culture.” Loki said, reluctantly standing. “I’m not sure this is one of your finer ideas.”

“Oh, come, since when is a god of mischief so cautious?” Shuri exclaimed. “You mope about no one liking you, and you do nothing to go out there and bridge the gap!”

“I do not mope—” Loki started indignantly, drawn into Shuri’s conversation despite himself.

“You mope, I can tell. Come on, let’s go, I’ll not take no for an answer!”

“You know, I could always transform you into something quieter. A fish, perhaps. You can do some learning yourself, let the salmon teach you their culture, and I can stay right here.” Loki threatened half-heartedly.

“I might like that one day.” Shuri said without care, throwing him his coat and boots. “I’ve always admired how they can swim against the current.”

Leaving New Asgard had gone far more smoothly than Loki had anticipated. Shuri simply waved at Rogers as they passed, and Rogers had nodded back. Loki’d felt the man’s eyes tracking him, but they were not stopped. He imagined that they were being tracked, somehow, but so far whoever was doing it had been noninvasive. The village closest to New Asgard was one of the oldest in Norway, a town called Tonsberg. The two royals found a table at a small dining establishment that seemed popular with the locals. People stopped and stared for a moment when they walked in, but soon enough returned to their meals. The waitress was friendly, and smiled broadly when Loki ordered the Farikal in flawless Norwegian. Shuri raised an eyebrow at Loki and asked to try the lutefisk. Her Norwegian was heavily accented, but the waitress (“Call me Benedicte.”) was charmed by the attempt.

“We could have eaten just as easily in New Asgard.” Loki sulked, but Shuri was unfazed as she waved someone over.

“Dag, how are you?” She asked in English. “I hope you are enjoying a day off.”

A tall, dark-skinned man appeared behind Loki, his white beard twitching upwards.

“ _Ja_ , Princess Shuri. If I stare any longer at my screen, I will go _sinnsyk._ ” The man looked down at Loki, raising his bushy white brows. “Oh, you have brought friend from Asgard…” Dag stepped back and executed a short bow. 

“This is Loki!” Shuri exclaimed. “You don’t need to bow to him.”

“He doesn’t?” Loki asked sardonically. Shuri smirked at him.

“No, he doesn’t.” She gestured to an empty chair at their table. “Sit, Dag.” As Dag pulled up the chair, Shuri turned to Loki to explain. “Dag has been helping with a lot of the logistics of your people settling in.”

“Then I thank you for it.” Loki said diplomatically to Dag, who nodded in acknowledgement. “You must come to New Asgard some time as a guest.”

“ _Ja_ , I’d be honored.” Dag said, waving at Benedicte as she swept by. She dropped a beer in front of Dag and waters in front of Loki and Shuri before moving on. “Are you enjoying Tonsberg, Lord Loki?”

“I—” Loki began, but Shuri cut him off.

“We are exploring, Dag. It is Loki’s first time here since the days of your ancestors.”

“Oh, then you must go to the Midgard Vikingsenter. Perhaps you recognize some artifacts from when last you were here.” Dag said cheerfully. “I have taken my _barnebarn_ there many times, and they enjoy it no matter their years.”

Loki tilted his head. He did like the idea—places of learning always appealed to him. As Benedicte returned with their food, he nodded to both her and Dag.

“The Vikingsenter sounds interesting.” Loki gave a small laugh. “You know, when I was here in those Viking days, I was impressed with their society. The seas were not friendly, but they found their own ways to tame it. When they would war amongst themselves, I sometimes disguised myself as a sorceress to influence the battles in favor of the tribe I liked best.” Loki quickly gauged Dag’s reaction to that, and seeing no disgust, continued. “Women were not given their due, but at least in those days humans were more apt at manipulating seidr. I taught several women then how to do some small magics.”

“Perhaps you can do so again.” Shuri said eagerly. Loki bit back a smile—there was no doubt in his mind that Shuri would grasp magic by sheer force of will.

“Perhaps,” He allowed. He turned back to Dag. “I am not certain how your culture receives magic nowadays.”

“A few years ago? We received it… what’s the word, skeptically. Now you are here—our gods are real, and we have seen so much. There can be no denying it.” Dag shrugged.

“Of course there can be no denying it.” Loki dismissed. “But is it viewed as natural? Is it shameful? Womanly? Is it feared or welcomed?” Shuri looked at Loki sympathetically. Loki ignored her and bit into the mutton in front of him.

Dag finished chewing-- he’d brought over a basket of fries from where he’d been sitting at the bar—and considered Loki thoughtfully.

“I could not speak for everyone. It is too… new.” He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. “People fear what is not understood, _ja_? It depends on _intensjon_. If you could teach us, show us… perhaps there will be less fear.”

Loki nodded, then turned his gaze to the rest of the restaurant. There were six other patrons, two waitresses including Benedicte, and the bartender. The centerpieces at the tables were shaped like fish. With a twitch of his fingers, the centerpieces rose, earning gasps from the customers. When he knew he had their attention, he began allowing the fish to “swim”, letting them weave together through a sea of green and gold light. The little boy at the table nearest to them laughed, and his mother smiled at the sound. The bartender gave a great chuckle and leaned forward on the bar to watch the show. One of the fish swam around Benedicte’s head, making her laugh as she tried to follow it with her eyes. After a few moments, Loki allowed the fish to return to their usual duties as centerpieces.

There was a pause, and then a smattering of claps, most heartily from Dag and the little boy. Loki gave them all his best smile and a jaunty bow.

“ _Fantastisk!_ ” cried the child. “ _Igjen!_ ”

“Tomorrow.” Loki assured the boy, glancing at the mother for a moment. “If you like.”

“ _JA!_ ” The boy nearly shrieked, and was shushed by his mother. The mother smiled tentatively at Loki, who extended his hand. After another moment’s hesitation, the woman took it.

“Ygraine.” She said, and Loki smiled at her.

“Loki.”

After a long lunch spent interacting with those in the restaurant, Dag happily led them to the Midgard Vikingsenter in Borre, and delighted in Loki explaining the artifacts in greater detail than the placards beside them did. The museum’s director spoke to Loki at length, and was also interested in Shuri’s beads, which prompted another long discussion about Wakandan technology possibly being leant to the museum to better and more safely examine their collection. The sun was getting low by the time Shuri and Loki dropped Dag back off and headed back to New Asgard.

“So? What did I tell you?” Shuri bragged as they entered through the gates.

“Yes, Princess. Your infinite wisdom is greatly appreciated.” Shuri poked Loki in the side for that one.

“You know, _technically_ you aren’t supposed to do magic out there.” Tony Stark was waiting for them near the stables, his arms crossed.

“Relax, Stark, he was with me!” Shuri chirped.

“I know, Princess. But you aren’t on the roster.” Stark sighed, looking between them. “Just don’t let Ross or his bunch catch you making unscheduled outings. Your brothers are trying to keep on his good side.”

Loki bristled—he was no child to be chastised. Before he could give Stark a tongue lashing, Shuri wrapped an arm around his shoulders and waved Stark off. Fine. If Stark found frogs in all his shoes later, that would have to suffice.

“Brother!” Thor approached quickly. “You’ve been gone.”

“And lo, the kingdom has not fallen around upon your ears. Good job, Thor, you’ve managed a full day.” Loki gave his shark like grin, and Thor scowled at him, rubbing at his eye patch.

“That was _not_ my concern.” He grumbled. “Princess Shuri.”

“King Thor.” Shuri greeted. “We went out for lunch.”

“It’s dinner time.” Thor’s frown deepened.  
“It was a long lunch.” Shuri was unrepentant. Loki smiled at her, and then poked his brother in the shoulder.

“Don’t fret so, Thor. I was on my best behavior.”

“I am not fretting!” He was almost whining now. Loki rolled his eyes.

“You’re tired. Bid the Princess goodnight and go to sleep.”

“I’m not—”

“Thor, I will stab you somewhere you do not want to be stabbed.”

“You can’t stab the king in public.” Thor sulked. Shuri was laughing.

“Then I shall do it privately.” Loki turned to Shuri. “Goodnight, Shuri. I must tend to my oaf of a brother.” He paused. “Thank you for today.”

“Thank me by being ready tomorrow, Magic Boy. You promised Ygraine and her son.” Shuri hopped up and kissed Loki’s cheek, and then Thor’s, before making her way to the house she often shared with Valkyrie when she visited.

“Who’s Ygraine?” Thor murmured as he watched Shuri head off.

“A woman in town. Shuri thought I should interact with the locals.” Loki tilted his head as he and Thor began walking towards the stables. “It was pleasant. I also met a man named Dag who has done much for us behind the scenes. I’ve invited him to visit when he wishes, to receive our thanks.”

“Good, I will be interested to meet him.” Thor glanced at Loki from his one good eye. “You know you’re meant to be accompanied by an Avenger when you leave.”

“Shuri is worth three of you.” Loki replied airily, pushing open the stable door. Thor sighed, and Loki took pity. “Tomorrow, I will ask Captain Rogers to accompany us.”

“Thank you, brother.” Loki shrugged, but Thor grabbed his shoulder. “No, really. I know these rules grate on you. I am grateful and I am proud.”

“Shut up, Thor.” Loki jabbed a splinter from the door into his brother’s hand, making him yelp. “Sentiment.”

But Loki had no room to speak of sentiment anymore, because when he stepped into the stables properly and saw his lover laughing with Captain Rogers as they fed Einar apple slices he could not stop the warm smile from spreading across his face.

“Loki!” Bucky called, an answering smile on his face. “You have a nice day out, doll?”

“Yes.” Loki answered, kissing Bucky’s cheek before nodding at Steve. “Captain.”

“Hey.” Steve looked over Loki’s shoulder at Thor apologetically. “I don’t think there was any stopping Shuri, and I figured they’d be fine anyway. Sorry, should have told you.”

“Think nothing of it.” Thor said, having finally extracted the splinter from his hand. “No harm done. Though you will be accompanying them tomorrow.”

_Me too!_ Einar was leaning out of his stable, grazing on Bucky’s hair. _Me too, Tricksy-friend-Loki! We will rungallopfly with funny Princess and Bucky-friend-Steve!_

“I do not think such a fine horse will fit in such a small diner.” Loki said gently, brushing his fingers through Einar’s mane. “And you know you must look after Bucky while I am not here. He gets lonely.”

“Aw, come on—” Bucky complained, but was cut off by Einar wheezing and snuffling into his neck.

“Someday,” Loki promised, “We will all go together, freely.”

“Someday soon.” Steve said firmly, ever the optimist.

“What convinced you to go out today, anyways?” Bucky asked, twining his fingers with Loki’s. “I thought God himself couldn’t pry you away from that paperwork.”

“I am a god myself.” Loki said loftily, making Steve and Bucky roll their eyes. “And as it happens, young Shuri is under the impression that I could stand to make better friends.”

Einar snorted and stomped his feet, offended, but Bucky smiled.

“And did you, _dorogoi_?”

“Friends, perhaps. But none better than here. I prefer someone with horse sense, and Einar is the only one around here who seems to have it.”

_Horse-sense is important. I am the best friend._ Einar seemed pacified. _I deserve more apples._

“Undoubtedly you do.” Loki said affectionately at Steve fed Einar the last apple slice and said goodnight, walking out to speak with Thor.

“So it’s only Einar who’s special, huh?” Bucky was still smiling that lazy smile.

“I did not say that. I said Einar is the only one with horse-sense.” Loki grinned. “I am certain you are special as well, my love… though I find myself forgetting.”

“Forgetting?” Bucky’s eyebrows climbed high.

“Mm. Perhaps you can remind me.” And with that, Loki slipped out of the barn at a run, laughing as Bucky shouted after him and gave chase.

Loki was utterly delighted to be caught.

**Author's Note:**

> It felt good to write for them again. I'm not comfortable giving any hard dates for when I will start posting the next full work in this series, Blood Brothers, as I'm still hyperfixating on Supernatural and so it's hard to get into a flow for anything else right now, but I will make it happen this year. Probably in the next few months. Thank you all so much for your patience and your continued support. Hope you enjoyed this story- please leave kudos and a review, they really make my day.


End file.
